


Trapped on Valentine's Day

by ArbutusBlossoms



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren/Rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbutusBlossoms/pseuds/ArbutusBlossoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Hello neighbour ”</p><p>My Secret Valentine Exchange for hazel-writes,  who for asked for ( Some slice of life, like a Domestic au or Neighbours AU )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_writes/gifts).



 Decided to draw Rey and Kylo living in the same apartment block, but they hate each other. Then perhaps, they take the elevator together one day and it breaks down? Pls someone write this (°◡°♡).:｡


End file.
